I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to soil coring implements and, more particularly, to such an implement for aerating sodded areas such as lawns, golf courses, and the like.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are several previously known soil coring implements which are particularly suited for aerating lawns, golf courses, and the like. In one type of previously known soil coring implement, the implement comprises a cylindrical and tubular rim which is towed by a vehicle via a drawbar assembly so that the rim rolls along the ground. This previously known implement further includes a plurality of soil coring elements extending radially outwardly from the rim so that each element engages and penetrates the ground. The elements are tubular so that the soil plug is received within the interior of the element. As the rim rotates, successive plugs of soil push the preceding plugs of soil up and out through the interior of the coring element and thus into the interior of the rim.
In this type of previously known soil coring implement it has been the previous practice to individually pivotally mount each coring element to the rim so that the coring element substantially vertically enters the ground and remains vertical throughout the continued rotation of the rim. Such construction is advantageous in that it prevents ripping and tearing of the soil.
While this previously known coring implement in which the coring elements are individually pivotally mounted to the rim is effective in use, the replacement of the individual coring elements has proven to be a time consuming and difficult task. Such coring elements must be periodically replaced since they become damaged when they strike stones or other hard objects in the ground.
A still further disadvantage of this type of previously known coring implement is that the individual pivotal mounting of the coring elements to the rim is relatively expensive to construct.